Plants flourish in potted confinment, frequently to the extent that their foliage of vines, blossoms and leaves exceeds the lateral size of the pot and spread out excessively. To avoid the need for constant pruning as well as to add height to the plant, trellis means are common for supporting such plant foliage and for redirecting the growth upwardly. While different types are available, the most popular trellis apparatus have one or more of the features, including being easily and reliably used, versatile for different sizes of plants, attractive, economical to make, and preferably compact for easy marketing and storage.